home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 734 (28 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Sophie catches up with Mark on the beach. He knows Karen has found out the truth about why he asked her out. He does like her though and decides to take a chance and ask her out again. Brave! At home, Pippa is trying on her engagement ring again. She would love to leave it on but as she reminds Michael, the girls would spot it a mile off. Michael still hasn't got in touch with Haydn to tell him the good news in person. Just then, Alf knocks on the door. Michael hastily puts the box in his pocket but Pippa still has the ring on. It turns out it isn't just the female of the species who can spot engagement rings. After congratulating the pair of them, Alf is sworn to secrecy. It's not a social call Alf is making. He wants to know if his job at the Boatshed is still open. It isn't. Michael didn't know when Alf would be back so he gave it to someone else. He also asks Alf doesn't he have the new store to fall back on now? Alf shakes his head and says there's no way he's getting involved in that. Meanwhile, the estate agent and Ailsa discuss her options. With Alf not interested in the store, she needs to get out of the lease. That isn't going to happen unless she can find somebody else to take up the lease instead. That could take months. She asks the estate agent to re-advertise the store. The cost, naturally, will fall to her. Mark tries to ask Karen out again but she's having none of it. While they're talking (or more accurately, Karen is shouting at him), Alf comes home. Mark mentions the vandalism at the store to Alf. That's the first he has heard of it. Alf charges down to the store and finds Ailsa starting to try and clean the place up. He offers to give her a hand. The only way to fix it will be to re-paint the entire place. He leaves to get some painting gear and to get some help. Mark and Sophie discuss what happened. She is sorry she ever got involved in the first place. So is he - they were both only trying to help. Michael feels guilty about having given Alf's job to someone else and wonders if there is anything he can do to help. Pippa tells him it isn't his fault and that he wasn't the only person to assume he'd be starting up that new store. She isn't worried about Alf though and is confident he'll pick up something soon. More importantly, Michael's tea is ready and a bit of a pre-tea smooch is on the menu. Moments later, Haydn walks into the house and catches them with their arms still wrapped around each other. Shocked at what he has just walked into, all he can say to the stunned pair is that he probably should have knocked. Haydn tries to put a brave face on the news that his dad and Pippa are engaged but it's obvious that the stuffing has been knocked out of him. The three of them sit down for a somewhat awkward, stilted cup of tea. Michael isn't the only member of the Ross family who's full of surprises. Haydn tells his father that he has decided to take a year off school. Marilyn has been roped in to help Alf clean up the graffiti in the store. She is under the impression that the pair of them will be working in there when it reopens. When Alf tells her that's not going to happen, she gives him a piece of her mind about him letting Ailsa down. Taking a year off school isn't the only surprise Haydn has for Michael. He isn't planning on staying in Summer Bay but plans to go up north and get a job working on a prawn trawler. Michael is horrified and asks what does his mother think? According to him, she is fine about it but Michael doesn't believe that. Haydn leaves to go find his friends. When he's gone, Pippa suggests to Michael that he ask Haydn to stay in Summer Bay. Michael doesn't think that's going to work because Haydn is very stubborn. Pippa gets the feeling there's something he's not telling them. She wonders is he upset about their engagement? Michael isn't sure and doesn't think ringing Cynthia to find out will work either. He thinks waiting for Haydn to tell them in his own time is the way to go. Meanwhile, Sophie and Mark are playing pool in the Surf club. They are hassled by two ne'er-do-wells who want to play a game next. The game comes to an end shortly afterwards anyway with the arrival of Haydn. Sophie's delight at seeing him again turns to disappointment when he says he is only passing through. Over at Alf's store, Marilyn still has a lot to say to him for not helping Ailsa run the store. They are then joined by Pippa and Michael who have come to help them out with the clean-up. Ailsa runs them through what happened and says the store wasn't insured either. That had slipped her mind. Alf spots the engagement ring on Pippa's finger and tries to remind her that it shouldn't be there. That doesn't matter now that Haydn knows. Marilyn uses it as an opportunity to make another dig at Alf for letting Ailsa down. Through gritted teeth, he tells her he gets the picture. Haydn and Sophie catch up as they walk along the beach. He explains why he left his mother in the city. Things have changed for her. She has a new job, a new boyfriend and a new life. He doesn't want to stay in Summer Bay either. Sophie tries to get him to open up about it but he doesn't want to talk about it. Back in the Surf Club, Mark thinks Haydn's plans for life on the road are great. Sophie dismisses them as macho bull. She has lived that life and knows how awful it can be. Karen calls in and is rude to Mark and Sophie. Puzzled, Haydn wonders what's going on and why his friends are now at each other's throats. Drinking champagne from paper cups, Alf, Ailsa and Marilyn celebrate Pippa and Michael's engagement. Ailsa is glad she doesn't have to keep the secret any longer. The conversation then turns to the layout of the new store. Michael and Alf have differing opinions on what it should look like and the pair have quite the debate. Ailsa confides to Marilyn that she's hoping he might talk himself into taking up the store. Her hopes are dashed though. When they get home, Alf says he got a bit carried away with the conversation. He's still adamant his shopkeeping days are behind him. Pippa and Michael are about to have a cup of tea when the phone rings. It's Cynthia checking that Haydn had arrived safely. She doesn't know anything about Haydn's plans to go up north. Michael tells her he'll have another chat with him. He also tells her that he has just got engaged to Pippa. Karen is still in the Surf Club with a face on her that would stop a clock. The two guys who had hassled Sophie and Mark earlier try talking to her. They invite her to come for a drive with them to Jackson's Point. She turns them down but changes her mind after Sophie tries to talk to her again. She wants to prove that she can get guys on her own. She leaves with the two guys. Cast *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast *Mark McGregor - Greg Hatton *Tony Clark - Robert Hunter *Colin - Timothy Schwerdt *Graham - Robert Carlton - * Writer - Tom Galbraith * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 733 (27 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 735 (29 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.